When the beast comes forth
by qbert75
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy starts to lose control of the Beast within, when he can no longer control his most powerful transformation. What dose the team do when he leaves silently in the night for an unexplained reason. BBxRea, don't like don't read, R&R and all that stuff. i'm really bad at summary's...
1. When the beast comes forth

Panting. Panting filled Garfield's ears as he ran from his worst enemy, one that was unseen, one that could destroy the team without even breaking a sweat, kill his friends without a second thought. He ran through the forest outside of Jump city, his home, the one place he felt truly accepted and yet could no longer stay. Branches and twigs tugged at his face, arms, legs, and the heavy pack that he held over one shoulder, he didn't dare morph, he couldn't. He ran harder than he had ever had before, constantly throwing glances over his shoulder, not to find his pressure, he knew exactly where he was, he looked to make sure his friends weren't following him. _They would only lose the fight, if not their lives_ , it was the only through that kept Garfield on the move away from his home.

Garfield's animal eyes pierced the darkness of the night, granting him far greater vision than even Cyborgs night vision mode could muster. He felt his enemy growing closer, a mix of dread spread through out his body, bubbling like an acid that he couldn't drain. He could hear the his voice, his graveled, choked voice in his head, _come on Garfield, you can't possibly think that i would kill you so you might as well stop running._ A branch scraped across his cheek hard enough to break the skin, he could feel the warm blood flowing down his cheek. "IT'S NOT ME THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" He shouted into the night.

 _Come now, i wouldn't kill all of them and you know that. I would leave the bird to see the destruction you caused. So they will have to kill you, to destroy your every molecule._ The graveled voice penetrated his mind, pushing him to run that much further. "NO, I WON'T HURT THEM! I WON'T!" He felt the urge to morph into a cheetah to move away faster, but he knew if he morphed he would be giving into his pursuer.

 _You can't hope to stop me from taking over, and you know it. That's why you are running because you know you can't even hope to hold me down._ At that moment, everything felt surreal to Garfield. For the first time in weeks, he felt calm. It was then that he noticed that the trees had disappeared and he stood atop a hill, he pulled in breath in large breaths, "No i can't stop you." Garfield turned back to the city behind him, his hand reaching for the communicator at his belt. The Titans tower stood in the distance, a single light glowing from the common room, like a monument to the city that it was a safe place, even though he knew it wasn't. "But i know someone who can stop you." He dropped the plastic device in his hand to the ground, it landed with a dull thud. Than turned and continued his not so leisurely run, as the hill melted back into the forest.

-At the Titans Tower-

It wasn't a common occurrence for Raven to be up this late at night, but she had a bad feeling in her gut that she knew only one thing could cure. Tea, piping hot and with one sugar cube. She walked through the halls, leaving the lights off as to not disturb her sleeping friends, she held a magic tome open in one hand, using her other hand as a light source both light her path and her book. She pushed the button next to the door to the common room, the door responded with a _hiss_ as it opened.

Before she knew it she was holding her cup of tea, steam rising out of its small cup. Normally she would just walk back to her room and meditate while drinking her tea, but the odd feeling in her gut wouldn't disappear. That was when she noticed the piece of paper on the counter top next to her. She was not one to be noisy, but that was not to say that she wasn't curious. She lifted the paper and read silently.

 _Dear Team,_

 _I'm sorry i can't stay. I have to leave you for now, i might return but i wouldn't hold my breath if i were you. I don't know how it got to this point but i can't stay around you guys anymore. It's not you guys, its me. I think all of you are wonderful people and i hope one day i can return to you. -BB_

A few feet away a stool exploded into a shower of splinters. _That little inconsiderate prick, he couldn't even say goodbye to our faces._ Her stoic resolve melted away into a rage _._ The door hissed open again, she turned to find she was no longer alone in the room. standing in the doorway was her fearless leader, wielding his trusty bo staff. He took a second to assess the danger, finding none (besides a moody Raven) he entered. "Raven what happened i heard something?"

Raven thrust the letter forward, "I'm sorry i broke a stool." She quickly resumed her stoic expression and monotoned voice.

Robins eyes scanned the paper, "I'll miss him. I'll tell the team tomorrow morning, but you should get some rest. Training starts at normal time tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"That's it?" A bit of anger seeped into her monotone. "We're not going to go after him, or even give him a call? You would just give up on him like that without a second thought?" Robin turned back and opened his mouth to speak but Ravin cut him off. "You would let, not only your friend but your teammate, run off with no explanation or warning?" Something else shattered in room, most likely a glass.

Robin looked at her cautiously, "You need to calm down before we can talk about this. How about we talk about it tomorrow, with the rest of the team?" He again moved to leave, not waiting for a response. This time he was allowed to, he disappeared out of the common room and down the hall.

Nearby another glass shattered and Raven, not feeling the walk back to her room, opened a portal under her feet and sunk through. She landed in her bed, laying her head back she allowed sleep to overcome her.

 _she sat in the common room, a book in her lap and a tea floating just next to her. She looked up to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game on the window screen. They shouted, joked, laughed, nothing out of the ordinary for the time they didn't spend training or on the job fighting bad guys. Than without warning, Beast Boy disappeared. Just vanished into thin air, and no longer was Cyborg holding a gaming controller. In his robot hand was the T.V. remote, and blaring through the speakers wasn't the game but an afternoon sitcom. The jarring change caused Raven to knock her book off her lap, it clattered loudly to the floor causing Cyborg to look over at her, he gave a curious look than asked, "everything ok Rae?"_

 _She gave him her normal monotone reply, "where's Beast Boy?" She didn't care to beat around the bush._

 _The half-metal man cocked his head and gave a strange frown, "who are you talking about?" Than darkness filled her vision, the sounds melted away like she was being drug through water. In her state of emptiness, she felt a chill run down her back._

 _Slowly she began to hear sounds, muffled grunts of exertion. They grew louder and clearer till she felt like they were right in front of her, than a bright light filled her vision. She turned to shy away from its blinding brilliance, that's when she noticed the green grass under her feet. She looked to the source of the grunts to see Robin and Beast Boy sparing in hand to hand combat, she sat on a stone bench slightly overlooking the training arena. A wave of relief washed over her as she let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding._ Cy's memory must be messing up. _She thought, and it calmed her even farther._

 _She felt content watching the match, normally Beast Boy would have been trounced in a few moves but he seemed to be holding his own. He dived and dodged with the grace of a cat, and the speed of cheetah. Raven leaned forward on her knees, when Beast Boy went on the offensive it happened again. A green and purple gloved fist pushed through the air, but a blue and chrome fist made contact with Robins cheek. The bench she sat on gave a loud_ CRASH _, as part of it exploded into a white vapor._

 _Both combatants stopped, turned to the source of the crash, then looked to Raven in confusion. "What- What happened to Beast Boy?" Her voice creaked, something was wrong and it unsettled her._

 _The sparing friends looked between each other, Robin replied, "Who's Beast Boy?" A wave of fear and dread washed over her. She watched as Robin tried to say something else, but his words came out like they where a thousand miles away, underwater. slowly her vision darkened and melted into a void of nothingness._

 _When she came around she she stood in a warehouse, one that she recognised yet she felt lost. She heard a fairly high pitched squeal from her left, she turned just into to see a bolt of red energy connect with Beast Boys chest, sending him flying into the air. He landed sprawled on his back a few feet away, his attacker appeared from the shadows where he fired the shot. A slade bot._

 _Raven froze, the slade bot walked up to the changelings body, a bit of steam rising from his fresh wound. The robot leveled the energy weapon at the defenceless heaps head, only to have it grabbed in a tendril of black energy. Raven flung the gun across the room, her eyes grew dark not in blindness, but in power as her body pulled on its demonic heritage. She sent out a clump of dark energy, its target the now unarmed robot. But instead of clamping its arms to its sides like she had wanted, it passed clean through it._

 _She watched in horror and shock as the slade bot dropped to its knees over Beast Boy's body, it drew back its metal hands and slammed it into the boys nose. A sickening crunch accompanied his next hit. Than just like every other time she had sean Beast Boy, he disappeared into thin air. but the robot didn't stop, it continued to punch the ground like its target was still there. The metal clanged against the concrete floor. a steady resonating thud._

Raven woke with a gasp, sitting up in bed she realized she was dreaming, only to wake short of breath and in a cold sweat. She looked to window, the first hints of light peaked over the water of the bay sending brilliant oranges and purples across the sky. She pulled in rapid, deep breaths as she tried to fill her lungs and stop at least one thing that made her panic. She looked around the room, her candles lay strun about the floor, the mirror on her vanity was cracked in a spiderweb, a few books fell from the case next to the door. Than she heard the fast thudding coming from her door.

She stood, checked herself, finding her body cold and clammy, her hands trembled. She grabbed a cloak from her desk chair and threw it over her body. Crossing the room she pushed the button to open the door. A semi groggy, but fully aware Robin stood with his fist raised in front of the door. "What?" Raven asked, monotoned in spite of everything in her room and her nightmare.

"Is everything ok? I've been hearing weird noises for the past," he looked at his wrist, then realized he wasn't wearing a watch, "I don't know, half an hour. Like glass breaking and wood rumbling."

" It's nothing, just testing out a new spell. It had some… side effects." She looked back at the wreckage in her room. " Should have tested it in the safe room, i'm sorry."

Robin eyed her suspiciously, "ok, meeting in the common room, than training. After that we will look for Beast Boy and make sure he's ok." She sighed, Robin put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched away from the contact. "Everythings going to be ok, but we need to stay in shape in case something arises." Raven replied with a simple nod and Robin walked away.

Raven sunk back into her room, she hastefully replaced the books and candles to there rightful spots on the shelf and floor respectively. After a quick once over to make sure everything was in order, minus the shattered mirror, she sat down in the lotus position amongst her now lit candles. Quietly chanting to herself, "Azarath Metreon Zinthos."

-At a very secret mansion-

Garfield ran through the night, never stopping, never morphing. Under constant mental assault by his enemy. Just as the sun begun to rise on over the trees, casting its brilliance across the sky, he arrived at his destination. The brilliantly hidden and well accommodated HQ of the doom patrol. As he stepped foot on the stoop, the adrenaline that had been pushing him to run through miles of differing terrain, through a sleepless night, vanished in a second. His knees buckled as he approached the door, his breathing became rigid and uneven. He collapsed on the cold stone, his eyelids growing heavy, his muscles screamed in pain all at the same time. He reached out a weakly knocked, before his body felt to heavy to hold up any longer. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed as his body fell into a strong sleep, was the door creaking open and the gasp of a women.

-Titans Tower-

Everyone gathered in the common room for the emergency meeting Robin called. Robin stood when Raven, being the last to enter, arrived through a portal. "Thank you all for joining me on a short notice."

Cyborg interrupted him, "aren't we going to wait for the green bean?"

Robin lowered his head, "That is what this is about. Last night, this note was found, left by Beast Boy." He proceeded to read the letter to the team. "After training we will search for him. We will confront him and help him. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good, on an unrelated note, training will be shortened by thirty minutes, and will begun on the course in five minutes."

The remaining titans nodded in agreement and left the room, leaving just the fearless leader. He pulled a mug of steaming coffee to his lips, reading over a message he just received. It was the reply to a search query, it gave a location for every Titan in operation based on the location of their communicator. He scrolled down the list till he found what he was looking for, a line reading **Beast Boy - outskirts of Jump City**. It showed a map of the city, a small red blip on the north side of the city giving a more precise locating. Robin nodded and left the towers common room.

After training, which passed rather uninterestingly, everyone reconvened in the ops center. Robin again gained everyone's attention, "I have run a query on all the locations of all the communicator we have given out. Beast Boy's communicator is on the outskirts of the city, we will be splitting up to cover more ground. Starfire and I will take care of the communications signal, Raven and Cyborg two will be searching the surrounding area for any signs of him. Any questions?"

Cyborg spoke up, "Ya, i got one. Why are you so sure that Beast Boy won't be with his communicator?" He crossed his metallic arms across his chest.

"It's not that i'm sure he won't be, it's that i want to be careful and not waste time, he's already got a large head start on us, i don't want it to get any farther." Robin replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Cyborg nodded. "Good, now lets get moving."

They all quickly piled into the T-car in their normal spots, Cyborg behind the wheel, not like anyone else was allowed to drive the T-car. Ever. Robin in shotgun, so he could be his normal overbearing, leader with control over everything, and the two female titans in the back. But without the green member of the team, the normally overcrowded back seat felt roomy and comfortable. Something that should have made Raven happy, but only worsened the feeling in her gut.

-At the communicator site- (you know what i mean)

Robin bent down, grabbing the circular yellow communicator that as standard issue for every Teen Titans member, he slowly turned it over, dreading what he knew what he would find, he found the name Beast Boy engraved into the plastic. He let out a huff and stood upright, indirectly talking to Starfire in the process, "He lost it, or he ditched it knowing we could track him." He strapped it onto his belt next to his own.

"But Friend Robin, why would he have lost it?" Starfire nervously floated nearby, wringing her hands.

"I don't know Starfire, it doesn't look like there was a fight here. No torn up earth, no blood, no anything everything is completely normal. Unless it slipped off his belt, but that's very unlikely. Maybe the others found something." He flipped open his own com and called Cyborg.

-With Cyborg and Raven- (Don't worry i'm not going to keep switching.)

"So Raven, how you holding up?" Cyborg asked, examining the surroundings for any sign of their lost friend. So far they had been looking for nearly a half an hour and haven't found anything.

"You know i hate that term." She replied in her normal monotonous voice, as she floated around a few rocks for any signs of the green boy.

"I know, but you're dodging the question." Cyborg stopped searching and leaned against a tree. Not particularly interested in the search, more in the status of the dark titan.

"I'm not dodging the question, and you should be looking." She hovered above the rocks, doing a cursory sweep of the area with her powers. Coming up with nothing.

"BB left on his own, he can handle himself for at least a day by himself, he wouldn't have left if he knew he couldn't." A branch snapped above him, sending wooden shrapnel raining down over him, he ignored the tiny inconveniences. "And to me you don't appear to be holding up as well as normal."

"I'm fine." She snapped, not entirely on purpose. "Why would i be anything else."

Before Cyborg could reply, his arm started beeping. He quickly picked up the call from their fearless leader. "What'd you find?"

Robins voice played clear as day though the metal man's arm. "We found his com unit, there aren't any signs of a struggle here. What did you guys find?"

"A load of nothing, not even a scratched tree or rock. I don't know how he covered his tracks so well, the only way we could have missed his is if he flew. But if he was flying he couldn't have dropped his communicator. I've checked maps and there isn't anything for miles, just trees and foothills." Cyborg rubbed his temples, while speaking. "Normally BB leaves a trail anyone could follow, but now we have nothing. Maybe he really just wanted to slip away in the night without a goodbye."

"Come on Cy, if that were true then why did he bring his coms? I'm telling you something seems fishy and i don't like it." Robins voice spoke through the com unit in Cyborgs arm. "Has Raven found anything with her powers?"

"Nothing." He felt the urge to look up at the demoness, not knowing where it came from till he found her missing from her spot above the rocks. Calmly he looked around, when he found nothing is when he started to panic, "Raven! RAVEN!"

"Cyborg what's going on? Is everything alright?" Robins voice pulled Cyborg back to reality.

"Ravens gone, i don't see her anywhere." Than a BANG that seemed to emanate from the whole forest at the same time sounded. Cyborgs heart dropped, a sense of dread filled his body. "Raven no." His words barely audible, not even the communicator in his arm picked them up.

 **Hows that for a first chapter! I had it planned to be 5k words, but god that's hard. I commend anyone who can do that in a reasonable time. Don't expect very fast updates, this is a side project to the book that i'm starting to write with my friend, but that doesn't mean it's done. I will finish this story and i think it's not exactly going to be short.**


	2. wounded

**Welcome back, the first part of this starts while the conversation between Cyborg and Robin in still going on. I think you will be able to tell when we catch up in time. later on Italics is dreaming, if it's bold italics its the beast speaking in Beast Boys mind.**

Raven focused on the area around her, the conversation from her metal friend and her fearless leader fading into soft whispers. Than she felt it, a slight pull in her power, ever so faint but all too familiar to miss. Beast Boys arua had passed near here. Without thinking to warn her partner she floated down from her rocks and across the ground till she noticed some solid evidence, three large claws marks slashed across a tree. They were too large to be a bear, and they nagged at the back of her mind, like she had sean them before.

Upon closer inspection she found the thing she needed to prove her suspicions, a clump of green, shaggy hair trying to blow free from the ravengened bark. She plucked it free with a little hope bubbling in her stomach. But the fur wasn't normal, it held three separate auras in its tiny space. She focused her powers on the shreds of fur. All three auras followed the exact same path, so naturally she also followed it. Following the exact path of the auras, her eyes closed to better focus her tracking powers.

Raven didn't know what she noticed first, the trail that lead forward through the trees that she blindly followed, or the string tugging on her ankle. After that it was the click of metal on metal or the flash of light and the crack of a gunshot, not something uncommon in her normal line of work. She panicked, attempting to wrap herself in a cocoon of darkness, or er obsidian energies. But she wasn't fast enough, the bullet of a rife sunk into her chest. She felt her heart slowing, the blood pooling in her chest. Her concentration snapped, she felt gravity take over as her levitation failed her. She tried to scream, to cry out, anything. But she could barely get enough breath into her body to keep it working, pain filled her body, blocking out all hopes of thought.

Than a sudden moment of clarity blessed itself upon her, she remembered a moment a long time ago. She felt a strange sensation of happiness and bliss come over her body. "EGO…" She succumbed to a coughing fit. That's when she heard it, the sound of the sounds of servos and the familiar aura of her half metal friend. "...opus…" She pulled at the air with her lungs, _one more word_. She heard Cyborg calling her name, a smile slowly crept over her face, "...auxil..li…" She couldn't finish. The corners of her eyes darkened as her lids grew heavy. Cyborgs face filled Ravens last bout of sight. "...Auxilium." she breathed barely above a whisper.

"Raven, Raven its me! It's Cy, everythings going to be ok. It's going to be ok." Cyborg cradled the frail girl in his arms as an earsplitting wolf howl penetrated the forest. The metal man's head looked in every direction. "No, no, no." His gaze returned to the paler than normal girl in his arms, a small smile spread across her lips.

-With BB-

"It's a good thing you made it to me before… it came out." Mento smiled at his former team member. "I can help you yes, but it will take time. Dedicated time."

The green changeling squirmed in his seat, a plush leather chair, black with purple outlines. "Thank you sir, how long are we talking? A week? A month?"

Mento let out a sigh, "It all depends on how you react to the treatment that i have in mind. It could be a week, yes. But it could be much, much longer." Beast Boy's heart sunk in his chest. He knew this wouldn't be easy, he knew he may never return to them, his true friends, people he would call family. "Look Beast Boy i know it's not easy, but it is what's best for you and your team. If you still want to think it over, you can take the one of the spare rooms, you know where they are."

Beast Boy stood, saulted and headed for the stairs. Mento but his head in his hands, "Steve how could you lie to him like that!" Mentos hands parted to see Rita standing in front of him, hands on hips and a not so happy look on her face. "You know this couldn't take less than half a year!"

"I know, I know i was trying to give him hope for once in his life. If he has hope, this whole thing will go a lot faster, and a lot smoother." He sighed, "I think if i can use negative man things will go even faster."

"And where is negative man might i ask?" Rita folded her arms in front of her.

"I don't know," he, rather forcefully stood, " but if we could find him i could be done in days. He could get in his head and block this thing in faster than i can."

"Honey, maybe we cou-" She was cut off by the sounds of a howl. She walked over to the window and looked out in confusion. "What was that?"

"It couldn't have been Beast Boy, it was too quiet." Mento joined his wife at the window.

"We should check on him, maybe something's wrong." She didn't wait for a response she just headed for the stairs. She didn't look back but she knew her husband was behind her, she opened the first door, empty. The next, empty. The next, she gasped as he saw it. The window was thrown open, a slight breeze blew the curtains inward. On the floor was Beast Boys doom patrol uniform, ripped to shreds. Rita ran to the window, staring out but finding no trail. She felt her husband's hands on her shoulder. "We're too late." Then the howl sounded again, closer this time, louder, more menacing, more real.

-with Cy and Raven-

The second howl resounded in Cyborgs audio receptors, "no, no, no. I have to get you back to the tower. But there's no wa-" He was interrupted by a low growl. The metal man met the creator of the sound head on, and what he found was _THE_ Beast. It's green fur shined in what little sunlight penetrated the canopy of the trees. It growled at the metal man, at his best friend. "Beast boy, it's…" Cyborg trailed off, getting lost in the endless black that was the beasts eyes.

The beast stepped forward, falling down to walk on all fours. It dashed faster than Cyborg could react, grabbing Raven's cloak in its mouth and pulling her onto it's back. "Beast Boy no, we have to get her back to the tower, that's the only way." The only response was a low growl from somewhere deep inside. The beast ran, it ran toward the tower. Moving faster than any car, or any method short of teleporting. His stride cleared city blocks in a single bound. It didn't take long before he was jumping over the water of the bay, landing firmly in the grass and dashing into the building that he used to call home. He made his way to the sick bay, taking the dark titan off his back and laying her softly in a bed.

His body slowly morphed back into his human form, he felt every bone changing, every muscle reducing in size, till he was normal. He werly examined the situation he was in, he was in the infirmary, it was just him and Raven, who was unconscious, bleeding out. He examined himself, he was nude as the day he was born. He quickly looked around, the only thing he could find to cover himself was a towel, so he wrapped his lower half in the soft white fabric. "Um… Come on Beast Boy think, what would Cy do? Who am i kidding i'm normally in Ravens position!" _**TAKE HER, I didn't go through all that trouble to get you here and bring her for you to let her die!**_ "Shut up i need to think!"

 _ **Be careful you will hurt yourself.**_ Beast Boy ignored that last comment, concentrating on what he needed to do to save Raven. "She is going to kill me for this." He tore open her leotard, leaving a tear from her neck line to her navel, he quickly transformed into a mouse, and ran along Ravens ivory skin till he reached where the bullet landed in her chest. He crawled down and bit the bullet, dragging it out with him. _**That was just wrong.**_ He jumped down from the bed and resumed human form, spitting the bullet out he muttered, "I don't have time for your shit. I have to stop the bleeding the only way i know how to do that is wrap it and pray or…" Beast Boy knew what he had to do.

He searched the whole infirmary but couldn't find what he was looking for, _**If you don't save her, i won't need to hold back.**_ That set Beast Boy off, "I'm not going to let her die, not now, not ever." That's when the idea hit him, he ran through the halls till he reached the common room. He found Cyborgs spare hand that he kept on the wall in case of emergencies, and to Beast Boy this qualified as one. He undid the cap on all of the fingers till he found the blowtorch in the index finger.

He ran back to the sickbay, with Cyborgs spare hand. He struck the blow torch and it lit up, sparks and fire shot forth. "Correction, Raven is going to kill me, revive me, then kill me again." He mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, mainly consisting of, _oh dear god i'm going to die._ Eventually he pulled in a deep breath and stuck the flames onto the wound. At first nothing happened, all was still as her wound begun to cauterize. Ravens eyes snapped open in a second, a scream that the team could probably hear way off in the forest could hear ripped from her throat. The windows shattered and blew out, a vase with a few flowers exploded, Beast Boy was nearly blown off his feet. He pulled away to see the wound was cauterized, Raven fainted, whether from pain, or blood lost Beast Boy didn't exactly know. But what he did know was she would live till the team arrived, and that he couldn't be there when they did.

"I'm sorry Raven." He placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the door.

But not before his acute animalistic hearing heard the faint rambling of the dark titan. He returned to her side, "Beast Boy…"

"I'm here Raven, everythings going to be ok, the team will be here soon and Cy will fix you up right." He knelt down and grabbed her hand in both of his, completely forgetting the towel around his waist.

"Beast… Boy… you… left us." Ravens eyes slightly opened, barely giving her any vision but enough to see his face through tear soaked eyes, the bed on her left flipped.

"I had to, i can't stay here right now. But i'll come back, i promise." He felt tears sting his own eyes. _**You don't know that, why lie to her?**_

"Why... is... my... leotard... torn... and... why….. are... you…" She trailed off.

Beast boy quickly replaced the towel, "I had to get to the wound so i tore your leotard i'm sorry."

"But… why… are… you…"

"I can't explain right now, i will later. When i come back i will tell you everything." He breathed a heavy sigh, "everything." _**Aw, how touching. Too bad she's think of you less for it.**_ "You need to meditate, to heal yourself, and i need to leave." He stood and turned, but she held his hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Stay… with… me…" A fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rea, i will come back." He shook his hand free, picked her cape up off the ground and covering her with it. Then transformed into an eagle, flying out the broken windows, trying his damn hardest to not look back.

-20 minutes later-

When the titans returned, all of them ran for the sickbay. They found what looked like a maelstrom of destruction had ripped through the room, and Raven hovering slightly above the bed wrapped in her cloak. They all looked between each other, simultaneously giving a sigh of relief. "Everyone out, i'm going to run some tests, and you don't need to be here." Cyborg shooed his team mates out of the room, reluctantly they agreed.

Cyborg did just that, he applied all the right medical monitoring equipment. After completing the tests on her blood pressure, heart rate, blood loss, ect. He picked up a blown over chair, placing the back to Ravens bed he sat down, straddling the back of the chair. He pulled in a deep breath, feeling his one real eye begin to tear up. "Beast Boy did it, he really did it."

The metal man wanted to cry, to curse the wind, to scream at the green bean for not being here right now, and thanking him for saving her. But before he could even think to act on any of his maelstrom of thoughts the hiss of the door opening caused him to look to the origin of the sound. Robin walked in, a worried look on his face. "How is she doing?" His question seemed so simple, but it meant so much more than just the words he spoke.

"She's stable, the bullets out, the wound is cauterized, she's in a staise i can only hope she did to herself on purpose, and…" He sighed, "... and the person who did this is no where to be found. He left, he came back, saved her, and disappeared like nothing ever happened."

"Did the cameras pick him up? Did they catch which direction he went?" Robin picked up his own chair, sitting in it like normal facing Cyborg.

"I've not been able to check. But i think we should let him go." Cy let his head fall, no matter how hard he hadn't wanted to say it, he had to. It was the only thing that made sense to him at this point.

Robin obviously didn't see his point, "What are you talking about? We know he's close, he couldn't have gotten that far in the time it took us to get here, he needs to be here, we need him here." Robins face portrayed a mix of anger and sadness, the sadness barely registered in his voice.

"I'm talking about him being able to make his own choices, he is not here under some sort of punishment, it's not like he's skipping bail. Now that we know he wasn't kidnapped or something like that, i don't see a point in chasing him. He made his choice."

Robin huffed, but didn't reply, the great Boy Wonder couldn't think of a way to counter him. "Fine, we let him go. I don't think the girls will like this but i can't think of a reason why he needs to stay." He cast his vision to Ravens slightly hovering body. "Well, girl for now."

"Raven will be fine, she's strong. She should be back to full combat ready in a week minimum. Till then, i guess a three man team will have to do."

"We could call in someone from Titans east, maybe BumbleBee?" Robin offered.

"Ya, cause the exact thing we needed was a temp with the iniciales BB." Cyborg joked. "We should be fine by ourselves till Raven gets back on her feet. Besides what could go wrong in a week?"

"Careful what you wish for Cy, careful what you wish for." The leader stood and departed.

-Beast Boy-

Beast Boy stood again on the stoop of the same mansion he had ran from not forty minutes before. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he found a not so happy Mento and Elasti-Girl. "Um… hi." Garfield said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get in here. You will be explaining yourself." Mento said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir, i'm sorry sir." The green shapeshifter entered and sat down on the coach, followed by Mento and Rita. "Okay, so i should probably start with that howl you heard, well the first one wasn't me. To be honest i have no idea what it wasbutthesecondonewas-" Beast Boys words quickly slurred to get her as he tried to get his story out.

Rita put up a hand, "slow down Garfield, now start from the beginning and tell us what happened. Start from when you left the Tower." She offered him a warm smile, and Beast Boy did just that.

-later that night-

Beast Boy finally fell into his bed after a long day, not of training or fighting crime, just a long, long day. His energy was drained, he had failed his only constant goal as of late: Don't give in the Beast. He slammed a fist into his pillow, angry at himself, angry at that stupid illegal hunters trap, but mostly angry at Raven. Not for getting hurt, not even for almost dying and putting him in a very bad situation, no he was mad at her for whatever she did that caused her to howl that way. _**Ow is the little whelp sad that she didn't call for what he intended.**_

"No, but did she have to use a mating call? I mean really out of everything a wolf does, and she somehow manifests a freaking wolf mating call." _**I really don't care. I got to stretch my legs, even if it was brief. That look of pure fear in Cyborg's eyes… oh i'm sorry eye.**_ The beast let out a burst of laughter that sounded like a cackling hyena. Beast Boy blotted it out as best he could, quickly succumbing to sleep.

 _He found himself sitting on a rock outside of the Titans home, he was casting pebbles into the sea before him. He felt a sense of calm wash over him. "Ah, nothing like it." He spoke, knowing full well no one was there._

 _Then again, he never did turn around. "What's nothing like what?" He jumped, and spun around to find Raven standing before him, her clock completely hiding her, even her hood was up casting shadows across her face._

" _Oh it's nothing Raven, just looking out and watching the waves crash and seeing how far you can throw a pebble, how many times it will skip." He turned back to the calm sea, a smile adorned his face._

" _Trigon damn you, you're such a child." Her voice quickly turned angry._

 _Startled Beast Boy turned back around, not before noticing the strange red tint to the sea and the slightly higher waves rolling in. "W-What did you say Rae?"_

" _How are you ever supposed to control the Beast if you are such a child, oh wait thats right you can't. Because you are nothing more than a boy, that's all you will ever be." Beast Boy noticed the same strange red tint under Ravens hood. "And on top of all that you think that I, of all people, would want to love you, hell you went so far as to think we would MATE!"_

" _R-Rae how d-did-" Beast Boy started, but was quickly interrupted._

" _How did i know? Well lets see, i'm an empath so i can feel your emotions, I'm a mind reader so there's that, but i wouldn't need to be a mind reader to see your pathetic attempt at courting."_

 _Beast Boy felt a splash of cold water on his back, cold sea water. He cast a glance back, his once calming sea had turned into a swarm of angry waves with a blood red tint. "What's happening?"_

 _Raven let out a bark of laughter, "Oh you little grass stain, you can't even comprehend what's happening to you."_

 _Beast Boy felt a pain behind his fingertips, a pain like something was trying to come forth. He felt the muscles all over his body start to expand, to grow. His breathing became ragged, "No, no, no i'm in control. I'M IN CONTROL!" He screamed, clamping his hands on his head. When he felt ten sharp stings poking him he pulled back, his fingers were sprouting claws, razor sharp and deadly. "NO! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!"_

 _He had all but forgot Ravens presence on the beach, that is till he heard her laughing at him. "Oh you say you're in control, but you not. You could turn at any point and you know it. You are no man, hell you are barely even a boy."_

 _Garfield looked up to see Raven disappearing into one of her dark portals. He felt fur cover his body, his jaw extended into a snout, his teeth became as sharp as daggers and just about as long. The last thing he felt before everything went dark was his eyes, his eyes had always been extraordinary, having been drawing from the sight of creators like hawks and eagles, he felt it shift to that of a wolf but to that of a reptile, than there was nothing just an endless void of darkness._

 **This actually turned out to be about a thousand words longer than expected, i wanted a good cliffhanger. It's not the best but it will do. See everyone next time. R &R**


	3. Return

**Time shift. One uninteresting year of fighting idiots who think that that teen titans only go after the really bad guys… oh how wrong they were.**

 _It was supposed to be another uninteresting mission. Just a jewel theft by normal people, and all they had were pistols, I mean who robs a jewelry store with PISTOLS. But no, no it couldn't have just been a bunch of morons, it had to be a trap. Mumbo had to have hypnotized these people then get the jump on us, and his ruse worked all too well._ Raven's mind swam with excuses as she struggled to get up after being thrown to the ground by a blast of whatever Mumbo used for his magic substitute.

She examined her surroundings, Robin lay struggling to get free from a bunch of handkerchiefs wrapped around his ankles, Starfire lay in a pile of cards on the ground probably nursing a few dozen paper cuts. The only titan still standing was Cyborg, firing his sonic cannon at the elusive turquoise man. "Oh you can do better than that, you don't want to be turned into a bear again, or do you? Presto Change OH!" A blast of white energy fired out of Mumbo's 'magic' wand. Suddenly Cyborg was surrounded by a white twister of debris.

"Now that everybody's subdued or otherwise occupied, exit stage right." Mumbo begun running for the door, which was conveniently located to his left, he threw open and tried to exit with his jewels hidden in his hat somewhere, only to be stopped by a large figure silhouetted with the setting sun behind him, the team stared in awe at the person standing up to Mumbo.

"For a stage performer, you really don't know your directions." The man's voice sounded strangely familiar, he placed his hands on the escaping thieves shoulders.

"Wait wa-ait you're not supposed to be here!" Mumbo panicked. "Everyone said you skipped town, you can't come back NOW!"

The still unidentified man pulled Mumbo's shoulders down while simultaneously bringing his knee up into the magicians gut. Mumbo doubled over attempting to fill his lungs with air again, the man spartan kicked Mumbo back into the store, finally stepping into the light. He wore a red and white jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, he stood tall enough to rival Cyborg at roughly five ten. But his most defining factor wasn't in his cloths, or the how tall he was, it was in his green skin. The team seemed to breath the same thing simultaneously, "Beastboy."

"The names changeling now." Changeling picked up the turquoise magician, who was still in shock and trying to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out of him. "Anyone have a pair of handcuffs?"

Robin finally struggled free of his entrapment, then slapped the cuffs on Mumbo. The cyclone of debris subsided and Cyborg rose to his feet at about the same time as Raven did the same. Robin nodded a thanks to Changeling and went to help Starfire out of her house of cards, Changeling stood awkwardly with his hand on Mumbo's shoulder. "So Changeling," Cyborg started "Long time no see, how've you been?"

"It's been… very… unpleasant to be brutally honest, and i would really rather not talk about it." Changeling kept a rather stoic face, something Raven took notice of. After all it was very unlike him to not have a smile on his face.

"So are you staying?" Raven asked, keeping her voice as even as possible at the sight of her old friend.

Changeling cracked a smile, "I said i would come back, and if you'll have me i would love to."

"Before anyone answers that?" Robin spoke before anyone could immediately say yes as he helped Starfire over to the group. "I would like to talk with Changeling in private, maybe after we book Mumbo you can swing by the tower and we could talk about you coming back." The sound of glass shattering filled the air, all eyes turned to Raven.

"What? Just because something breaks doesn't mean it's my fault." She pointed out, knowing fully that it was her doing.

"No one was blaming you Rae, it was probably just a stress fracture in the glass from the fight. It just couldn't take it anymore, not your fault." Changeling gave her a reassuring smile. The other three titans looked between themselves, unsure of the situation at hand.

They weren't exactly sneaky about it either, both Raven and Changeling noticed. "Fine, if you're so sure that it was my fault, maybe i should just go." She opened a portal under her and disappeared into its murky blackness.

"Everything ok with Raven?" Changeling cast a worried look at where she had just stood, than to his friends.

"Later, first we deal with Mumbo." Robin said with that commanding authority that only batman could rival.

"Ok, you're still the boss. I need to do something before i can stop by, you understand right?" Changeling shoved Mumbo forward letting him stumble into Robin's possession.

"Ok, swing by whenever you are done." Cyborg answer for Robin.

"It will be nice to have you back Friend Changeling." Starfire pulled him into a spine splitting hug.

"Yup… that still hurts." Changeling groaned, quickly being released with an apologetic smile from the super strengthened alien. "I really should get going, I should be around tonight at some point." They all said their goodbyes and Changeling departed in the form of a peregrine falcon.

When Changeling landed he was standing in front of his home for the last year, the same mation that he set off to find. He walked inside with the most elated smile he had ever worn, he found Mento sitting on the couch reading the paper and Rita sitting next to him watching the T.V. "Guys i did it! I think i'm ready to return to my friends!"

"That's great!" Rita said, standing to hug him and revile in his excitement. "Don't you think so Steve?"

"Great? You aren't close to being even ready to leave. You think you have control just because you did one mission without turning into the Beast?" Mento scoffed without even looking up from his newspaper.

"Steve!" Rita exclaimed, Changeling felt like he had just been sucker punched, "He doesn't mean that Garfield."

"No i do." Mento closed his newspaper, setting it on the couch next to him before standing up to face his wife and the changeling. "One mission isn't enough evidence to call if you can control yourself. There is no saying that it won't come out in the next fight."

"Ya well there is no guarantee of anything. Nothing is set in stone, not even my next breath, there is no guarantee that your head won't explode when you use your powers next. I think i can handle myself, you have been working on me for a year, you said this would take a month or so!" Changeling felt anger bubbling his in stomach.

"Don't raise your voice at me! If you want to leave there's the door." Mento pointed to the large mansion door, Rita gasped, Changeling was tempted to walk away right there. But he wasn't going to let Mento get the last word. "And while you're at it, forget this place ever existed because i don't want to see you crawling up to my door when you can control yourself!"

"You know what i will, and i'll completely forget about you because you are no better than the people that my friends and I put behind bars!" Changeling walked for the door, stopping just as he put his hand on the door. "I'm sorry Rita." With that he opened the door and walked out without looking back.

Changeling landed in front of the Titans Tower, dusk was setting as he knocked. The door opened automatically and he entered, no one was there to greet him so he hefted his backpack of things up a little higher on his shoulder and went for the elevator, riding it to the only other floor the team ever used. Anxiety twisted his gut as he exited the elevator and as he navigated the corridors that were ingrained into his mind. Next thing he knew he the common room door was hissing open and him entering. He found Cyborg flipping through the channels from the couch.

Changeling had the best idea, he softly put his pack down by the door before transforming into a mouse and running across the open floor. He climbed the back of the couch and plopped himself next to Cyborg's head. _What's something that Cyborg would jump in fear about? I guess a snake will do._ He morphed into a ball python. Cyborg heard the hissing of a snake and turned his head to meet face to face with one, Changeling in snake form stuck out his forked tongue till his connected with Cyborgs nose.

Cyborg jumped off the couch with a, "What the…" Then deployed his sonic cannon. That's when Changeling turned back, he laughed so hard his stomach hurt. "That's not funny!" Cyborg had said, but was almost drowned out by Changelings laughter.

When the green prankster got his laughter under control he spoke, "Hey buddy. You know that was funny."

Cyborg chuckled in spite of himself, "I'll tell the others you're here." He tapped a few buttons on his arm. "5, 4, 3,-"

"What's with the counting?"

"and 1." Cyborg finished just as the door opened and in flew a very ecstatic Tamaranean. Before Changeling could scramble away he was pulled into a hug so strong he felt the breath leave his lungs and couldn't feel any coming back in.

"Can't... breath"

Starfire dropped the choked Changeling, "Oh friend BeastBoy It is so nice to have you back!" She clasped her hands together.

"Nice to be back star, but it's Changeling now." For the first time since coming back to the real world he got a good look at Starfire, she was about four inches taller, her hips had filled out a little more.

"Ok friend BeastBoy slash Changeling."

"No Starfire, forget about BeastBoy, it's just Changeling now."

"Ok, friend Changeling?" She looked nervously at her friend.

"There you go, so where's the rest of the team?" Changeling looked around, the common room looked the exact same as it did before.

"Well I'm right here, and Ravens most likely coming." Robin seemed to materialize out of thin air, or more likely slipped in under the cover of Changling attempting to explain his new allies. "Before she gets here we need to talk. Follow me."

Changeling looked around nervously, "Am i in trouble already?"

"It's not you, just come with me and i can explain everything." Robin assured him toward the door. Changeling shrugged and walked out with Robin, they navigated the halls till they made it to an room they didn't use. Robin opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Changeling did, in the room was a desk with a computer, two chairs one on either side of the desk, and a filing cabinet.

Changeling sat in the chair closest to the door, Robin pulled up the seat across from him. "This is my office by the way, it's new. I'm not going to beat around the bush, i brought you in here to warn you."

"Warn me? I know the difficulties of the job, after all i was part of the team." Changeling interrupted.

"It's not that, it's Raven." Robin started.

" I can handle myself around Raven, it's not like she could have changed all that much in a year." Changeling interrupted again, now leaning back in his chair.

"Could you stop that, she has changed. She has become more volatile, I don't know why but she is losing control more often. For one example the glass back at the jewelry store, that's just the latest that we know about."

"First off, Raven is not volatile. Second, she has never been in perfect control of her powers, we all know that, and I don't need to be warned about it. Now lets go back, I got everyone gifts because i missed your birthdays." He flashed a smile at his fearless leader.

"One more thing before we go, i have to know. Why did you leave, and why did you come back to save Raven?" Changeling hesitated, "I studied under batman, BATMAN, and i don't have a clue as to why you would leave and come back, in Beast form no less."

Changeling let out a huff, "I guess Raven wasn't the only one getting more unstable, I was losing control. I could barely keep it in. Sometimes i would run into the woods at night, just let him free for a little while. It helped, but every time he came back stronger and i just couldn't take it anymore. I went to… that doesn't matter, what matters is that i'm better now. I can't even feel him inside me anymore."

"Well that's the first part done, now why did you come back?"

Changeling looked at his hands in his lap, "because Raven needed help, and she called out to… to me. She might as well have morphed me just like when she did back when Malchior was here. I let go, I've never gone so fast not as any beast ever. Did you tell her what happened, what I did?"

"No, we just said we got her home safe. When we did get home, she was healing herself in a medicinal trance."

"How much does she remember?" He grew very solemn as he thought back, neither of them were in the best of states.

"As far as i know she doesn't remember anything after she passed out in the woods."

"Good, i want to keep it that way." Changeling put on a happy smile. "Are we ok now, i still want to be a teen titan again even if Raven is unstable."

"Than who am I to stop you, welcome back." They both stood and walked back to the common room. They re-entered the common room to find its occupants to have grown by one, Raven sat on one of the stools, a book open in front of her.

Everyone welcomed the new-old member back. "Thank you all, it's just so good to be back. Also since i missed everyone's birthday, I brought gifts." He opened his pack, pulling out four boxes, one wrapped in blue, one in red, one in orange, and one in purple. He passed them out to their respective owners.

Cyborg opened his first, inside was a computer chip. "What's on it?" The half robot asked.

"Just every recent game worth playing, and all of the movies that came out recently." Changeling flashed a smile before being grabbed into a man hug.

"Thanks man, it's awesome!" Cyborg released his bro hug.

Next came Robin, inside his box was a ten small spheres. "They look like my smoke pellets."

"A special combination of pufferfish toxin and the component of an airasia grenade. It will paralyze anything that's not a pufferfish. Make it easy for non-lethal takedowns."

"That's amazing, thanks."

His only reply was a nod, Starfire opened hers next, letting out a loud squeal when she saw the silver bracelet Changeling picked out. "Oh i love earthly jewelry, what do i do with this one?"

"Changeling, did you pick out a charm bracelet?" Raven asked, in her perfect monotone.

"Ya, i thought Star would like jewelry. It's probably not what i would have gotten for her on her normal birthday, but I think i learned a thing or two in the past year." Changeling gave a warm smile.

"Friend Changeling, what is a charm bracelet?" Starfire asked, looking around for some guidance.

"You put your hand through the middle, and if you look deeper into the box you'll find some charms, you put those on the bracelet."

Upon closer inspection of the box the Tamaranean found four small charms, one was a green wolf, the next was a red robin, after that was a purple raven, and last was a blue bear. "They look amazing friend Changeling, thank you and my your mounlove be strong."

"Um… Ya thanks, Raven you're up." Raven eyed the present in her lap wirely, "Oh come on, we stopped the prophecy, you don't need to worry about your birthday anymore." She gingerly tore the paper, inside was a large brown book.

"You got me a book?" She asked, still a little weary that this wasn't a trick. Changeling smiled and pointed to the cover, etched into the hardcover was the word, **Grimoire**. Her eyes widened in shock, "how did you get this?"

"You guys aren't the only ones saving people. awhile ago I was in Blüdhaven and i-" Changeling started.

Robin stopped him, "Why were you in Blüdhaven?"

Changeling narrowed his eyes, "Does it really matter? Anyway I was walking a down a street near the docks. It's me and this old guy, the only ones on the street. Than all the sudden four guys come out of an alley. Two of them in front of the old gun and two behind me. One of the guys in front said, 'alright old timer i'll make this quick, give me all your money. Same goes for you pip squeak.' I couldn't let them get away with it so i turned into an Azh- OH right i forgot to tell you guys, i got some more morphs in my repertoire, but more on that later. I turned into a dinosaur and they ran so fast kid flash probably couldn't catch them. But the old man didn't run, or die of a heart attack and when i morphed back we started to talk. Turns out he's owns a bookstore with some of the more magical stuff in it. I called in a favor and here it is."

"Oh friend Changeling that was a wonderful tale." Starfire applauded

"Ya man nice job." Cyborg slapped the green man on the back.

Robin on the other hand looked distraught, luckily for him Raven spoke. "It's amazing Changeling, you have no idea how much i wanted this and how hard i've looked."

"Don't mention it, it's the least i could do. But enough of all the sappy stuff, lets celebrate."

"That sounds awesome! I'll cook!" Cyborg was already grabbing pots and pans before he even finished.

"It's going to be a good night." Changeling chuckled.

It was a good night, full of laughing and swapping stories, the team doing plenty more than Changeling. But eventually, one by one the teens excused themselves for sleep. First it was Starfire, than Robin, lastly Cyborg left, leaving just Changeling and Raven. Just like the whole night Raven had her nose deep in her gift. It was a few minutes after Cyborg left when Changeling broke the silence. "So, you really do like it?"

Raven jumped slightly, then looked around and realized that she was the only other person in the room. "It's amazing. Thank you so much."

"Of course." They slipped into another lapse of silence. A full minutes passed of silence, before they both spoke simultaneously, "I have to ask. You go first." They both lapsed back into silence, expecting the other to ask their question.

Changeling was the one to speak first. "How much do you remember of that night?" He nervously cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

"Oh, Robin told you about what happened." She looked down at the book in her lap, unconsciously moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I remember we went out looking for you, it was Star and Robin, than me and Cyborg. We were getting nowhere, then i picked up a trail, a scrap of fur on a tree that had your aura… and two others. Than I hit a tripwire, than things start to get fuzzy. I cast some spell, there was a howl, than nothing. I remember screaming, and pain like someone burned me. Than waking up from a trance a week later."

"That's it? That's everything you remember? You don't remember what spell you cast?" Changeling rung his finger.

"Why are you so nervous?" Changeling brushed the question off with a bat of his hand. "No i don't remember what spell it was, and that's not everything."She cast a glance over her shoulder at the door, when she was sure no one was coming she scooted a bit closer, and whispered. "I didn't tell anyone else because i don't believe it myself, but where you there that night. I remember you there, holding my hand. You said you would promise to explain everything when you came back."

"Ya i said that, and yes i was there." Ravens eyes widened. "Before you get all excited, you have to promise me that what is said here stays between us, ok?" Raven nodded. "Get comfy because this is going to be a long tale."

"- And then i came back, and now here I am." Changeling looked up from his hands to his one audience member. Raven had her head leaned, on her slender hands, on the back of the couch. Her violet eyes starting to droop closed.

"So you left because you couldn't control the Beast anymore, and you back because now you can?" She let out a soft yawn. "And i summoned the beast somehow, and you saved me?

"Ya that's it, and i figured now that i'm in control I shouldn't called a boy anymore." Raven smiled as she realized his comment was a throwback to their talk on the beach. "Since Beast Man sounds stupid, i went with Changeling."

"You're right, Beast Man is stupid, but Changeling is nice." Her eyelids drooped lower.

"We should get you to bed." Changeling gave her a lopsided smile, she extended both her arms into the air as if to say 'carry me'. Changeling chuckled to himself, he gathered her up into his arms and exited the common room. Before long they stood in front of Ravens door, Changeling didn't even think to ask before entering. Garfield softly put the sleeping girl into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin before he turned to leave.

He stopped when he felt something on his hand, he turned back to find Raven's hand on his her eyes barely open. "Stay with me tonight." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Changeling moved a strand of hair from her face, "sure, i'll stay here tonight." Raven rolled over to make room for her friend. Changeling carefully climbed into Raven's bed, very unsure of himself. Getting worse by the minute as Raven grabbed his arm and draped it over herself.

After a minute or two Changeling felt Raven's breathing even out, and her body fall into unconsciousness. He attempted the same, and found himself slipping away into the void of sleep.

He woke to the sound of shattering glass, his eyes shot open. At first he was confused of his surroundings, than he felt the trembling body underneath his arm. He looked down to see Raven, her face scrunched up in what looked to be pain, and both fists had a white knuckle grip on the sheets. "Raven wake up!" Changeling shook her, another shattering sound from somewhere in the room. Changeling shook harder, "RAVEN, wake up!"

Raven gasped, her eyes shot open. "Raven, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." Raven looked on the verge of tears. She turned over in her bed to face him, she opened her mouth to try and explain but Changeling just pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest, "It's ok Raven i'm here." he whispered. "Everything is going to be ok."

Eventually he felt her breathing calm, and he assumed she slipped back into sleep. He kissed the top of her head, "Everything is going to be ok." He whispered one last time before he too closed his eyes to pursue sleep. He felt himself nearing sleep when a gravely voice filled his mind, it spoke only one word before he slipped away into sleep. _**LIER!**_

 **Damn that took way too long for me to write. I hope everyone had a nice forth, and if you don't celebrate American Independence day i hope you had a nice day.**


End file.
